


Давай вместе

by Plum_Pudding



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3661698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plum_Pudding/pseuds/Plum_Pudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По словам очевидцев, Симус Финниган в Панси, несомненно, влюблен. Со слов Панси Паркинсон... С каких таких ещё слов?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Давай вместе

1) лебединая песня автора в данном фандоме, 2) на самом деле, автор знает о том, что в мире ГП День Святого Валентина существует, 3) на написание данного фика автора толкнула заявка с феста I Believe. 

 

 _но я тогда ему так строго сказала: «Квентин!..»_  
**Ума Турман** , **UMATURMAH**

 

Едва я только сошла с Хогвартс-экспресса, как тут же увидела изменения, произошедшие с Симусом Финниганом. Любой дурак бы заметил, но подобная честь выпала лишь мне, и дело тут вовсе не в везении. Дело было в чемодане, который я вовсе даже не случайно опустила Финнигану на ногу. Нет, а чего он болтается налегке, руки в карманах, когда все спешат и торопятся? Не так уж много весил мой багаж, чтобы Симус Финниган настолько широко распахнул глаза, но если бы я поднапрягла зрение, то наверняка разглядела бы заднюю стенку черепа гриффиндорца. Настроена я была миролюбиво, поэтому спросила: — Чего это ты уставился, Финниган? 

В качестве хрустального шара я себя тогда ещё не рассматривала, но ушлый Симус во мне потенциал явно разглядел. И чемодан от себя отодвинул, не иначе открыл и в себе дар предвидения. При этом продолжал молчать и таращиться на меня. Но тут меня подхватила под руку Дафна, я подхватила несчастный чемодан, а Симус Финниган подхватил какую-то неведомую хворь, под пагубным воздействием которой и оставался всё то время, что мы с Дафной удалялись от него всё дальше и дальше. Я точно знаю, потому что три раза оглянулась: Финниган словно в землю врос, как молоденький дубок, и смотрел мне вслед странным взглядом своих желудёвых глаз. 

— И что рядом с тобой делал этот слизняк? — громким шёпотом поинтересовалась у меня Милли поздним вечером того же дня, и все девочки, находившиеся в спальне, тут же навострили уши. Поначалу я подумала, что это она про Драко, но потом вспомнила, что я в него влюблена, а значит, не имею никакого морального права подозревать его в какой бы то ни было причастности к моллюскам. 

— Груши околачивал, — ответила я и натянула одеяло до самого носа, показывая тем самым, что разговор окончен, но Миллисента девушка не из простых, её игнорировать невозможно. А что до моего ответа, то в шестнадцать лет редко кто с тонкой иронией на короткой ноге. 

— Ну? — придушенно хрюкнула Милли, пока я пыталась отвоевать у неё свою же подушку, нахально выдернутую из-под моей головы. Дафна хихикала, как полоумная, лежа на моем одеяле поперек постели Миллисенты, и грызла ногти. 

— Ох, да отстань ты от меня! — вскипела я и забралась обратно в кровать, соорудив на скорую руку великолепный кокон из простыни и собственной ночной рубашки. 

— Не хочешь рассказывать — и не надо, — обиженно пробасила Милли и гаркнула, как выпускник Дурмстранга: — Отбой, мадемуазельки! 

Да было бы о чём говорить! Я перевернулась на живот и попыталась заснуть. Дафна и Трейси о чём-то шушукались в темноте, и это меня сильно отвлекало от подсчёта овечек — каждая вторая норовила переломать ноги, зацепившись всеми четырьмя конечностями за забор. Овца номер сорок восемь оказалась призовой. К призу полагался диплом с отличием, который я получила утром в виде опоздания на первое занятие. 

— А, — сказал Снейп, впившись в меня ястребиным взором, — мисс Паркинсон. 

Я скромно с ним согласилась. Глупо было отпираться, тем более что в классе фигуры заметнее меня не было — все сидели, одна я стояла. Причём в дверях. Драко ободряюще мне улыбнулся, а Дафна с Блейзом даже от переписки между собой не отвлеклись. 

— Вашим сокурсникам требуются учебники. Вам, кстати, тоже. Поэтому не соблаговолите ли вы отправиться в библиотеку за увесистой стопкой книг прямо сейчас? — в голосе Снейпа был мёд, а в мёде — яд. Ядовитый мёд или медовый яд, но в библиотеку я пошла, а что было делать? Выходя, заметила, как Блейз показал мне язык, а хихиканье Дафны услышало бы даже австралийское Общество глухих волшебников. 

Профессор Снейп — очень честный человек. Я в этом убедилась, когда мадам Пинс указала мне на стол, где громоздились ужасного вида книжки. Увесистая стопка? Скорее, неподъемная кипа. И эту кипу нужно было в целости и сохранности левитировать до кабинета. У меня бы, несомненно, это получилось, если бы не Симус Финниган. 

— Ты, Финниган, дурак, — обиделась я, отмахнувшись от пыли, поднявшейся в воздух от столкновения Симуса с учебниками, — ты нам вираж помешал заложить. 

Тот что-то просипел, выбираясь из-под завала, но я его не расслышала. И выбраться тоже не помогла. Во-первых, я девушка, во-вторых, он с враждебно настроенного факультета, в-третьих, он всё-таки существо мужского пола, а такие существа должны быть сильными и выносливыми. Существо отряхнулось и опять принялось за старое — сверлить меня взглядом. Меня это привело в замешательство, поэтому я вернулась к своим баранам — учебникам по зельеварению, красиво разбросанным по коридору. 

— Ну что, Финниган? — с показной усталостью осведомилась я у него, поднимая с пола книги. Затылком чувствовала, как он во мне дыру прожигает. — Что?

— Да так, — он наклонился ко мне и принялся помогать собирать учебники. Я опешила, а потом решила, что в четыре руки это делать куда как проще. И светскую беседу завела. Про погоду. Как назло, ни одного окна поблизости не наблюдалось, а потому беседа не задалась, и повисла некрасивая такая пауза. И тут Финниган выдал:  
— У тебя в глазах лето, — и тут же покраснел. Вот прямо весь заалел, как при скарлатине. 

Я страшно смутилась. Тоже, наверное, стала непонятного цвета, потому что Блейз, которого Снейп за мной отправил, зашёлся в приступе оглушительного сухого кашля. Симус тут же изобразил равнодушие и учебник небрежно в сторону отшвырнул. А потом пошёл по своим гриффиндорским делам. С сожалением подумала, что не поблагодарила его: ни за книги, ни за лето в глазах. После долго искала лето в зеркале, но не нашла. Зато морщинки заметила: бегут, негодные, лучиками, и смеются. 

— Блейз всё видел, — многозначительно произнесла Дафна за ужином, выразительно размазывая гороховое пюре по тарелке. 

— Не знаю, о чём ты, — невозмутимо ответила я. 

— О Финнигане, — Дафна облизала ложку так, что та едва не расплавилась от удовольствия. — Он по тебе сохнет. 

— Это фикусы сохнут, Гринграсс, а Финниган просто мимо проходил. 

— А вчера он просто мимо стоял. Удивительное постоянство! 

— Ешь, пожалуйста, с закрытым ртом. 

Дафна задумалась и даже лоб нахмурила. 

— С закрытым не могу, это невозможно. 

Иногда Гринграсс бывает глупой до неприличия. 

Две недели спустя я тщательно готовилась к сдаче письменной работы по трансфигурации, а то МакГонагалл совсем распоясалась — объявила меня отстающей. Я её «Выше ожидаемого» на экзамене заслужила потом и кровью, а заодно утерла нос Блейзу и Теодору, которые своё «Удовлетворительно» получили только по рассеянности Мерлина, отвлекшегося на меня. 

Болтая ногой и грызя яблоко, изучала я свои конспекты. Порой отвлекалась на созерцание трофеев и на младшекурсников, растерянно бродивших по залу, но в целом я была очень сосредоточена. И тут раздался шум. Такой, словно кто-то уронил несколько квиддичных наград. Моё маленькое расследование завершилось успехом: Симус Финниган умудрился снести с насиженного ими места аж целых четыре кубка. Был взволнован, не иначе. Я ему приветливо помахала, и пятый кубок радостно слетел на пол. 

— Шалишь, Финниган, — хмыкнула я, когда он, вернув всё на свои места, приблизился ко мне. — Страх потерял?

Финниган непонимающе сдвинул брови. 

— Филча не боишься? — перевела я ему. И чего все такие непонятливые? 

— Не боюсь, — Финниган сел рядом со мной и принялся рассматривать мои коленки. 

— Что-то диалоги у нас с тобой не клеятся, Финниган, — заметила я, перелистывая страницу, — твои реплики односложны.

Я как чувствовала, что Симус что-нибудь ляпнет, и ляпнул ведь!

— Давай вместе!

У меня дар речи пропал. 

— Готовиться, — пояснил он, указав на свитки и на учебник, лежащий обложкой вниз. И дар речи ко мне вернулся.

— Не помню я тебя на занятиях, потому что не посещаешь ты никакую трансфигурацию. 

Он взъерошил волосы и залился румянцем. 

— Могу тебе помочь. 

— Перо подержать? — ехидно поинтересовалась я. — Это тебе не театральный кружок, здесь по ролям читать не нужно. 

Симус пожал плечами, а потом наша мизансцена пополнилась новыми участниками спектакля. Учитывая колоритность персонажей, её роль резко возросла.

— Встань и иди, — добродушно посоветовала я Финнигану, пока Уизлетта и Томас наблюдали за нами с возрастающим любопытством. Бедняга Финниган с довольно тоскливым видом понуро побрел к ним. И когда троица скрылась там, откуда и пришла, Блейз (никогда бы не подумала, что зал трофеев такое популярное место встреч!) решил подать голос: — Панси, радость моя, если бы сказала мне раньше, что страдаешь от недостатка общения, я бы тебе не отказал. 

Ну как же, конечно, не отказал бы. От разговоров с Забини всегда ощущение остаётся, будто только что в колодец наплевал. 

— Ну? 

— Там Трейси день рождения празднует. Пойдём, пропустим по сливочному пиву, склеим зубы ирисками, шутливо подразним Малфоя и жестоко поиздеваемся над Дафной, — Блейз отобрал у меня недоеденное яблоко и смачно им захрустел — нижняя челюсть ходуном ходила, я всё ждала, что она с петель сорвется, но та уцелела. А вот яблоко — нет. 

— Если жестоко, то я согласна. 

Ну её, эту трансфигурацию. Всё равно настроение испортилось. 

Вот у магглов есть день кого-то там, когда они открытки дарят друг другу и в любви признаются. Или в симпатии. Не то чтобы я так интересовалась подобным, а то ведь нам, волшебникам, такое не к лицу, но слухами земля полнится. Вот прямо как наша гостиная, когда кто-то из девочек влюбляется. Нет у нас такого праздника, хоть плачь, но ярко-красный квадратик с признанием я почему-то всё равно получила. В конце сентября, но не суть. Главное ведь внимание. И две строчки про любовь. 

— А я знаю, кто тебе её прислал! — Дафна ойкнула, когда я её за руку, так и норовящую открытку отобрать, укусила. Все вокруг притихли. — Ему даже подписываться нет нужды!

— Вот-вот! — крикнула Милли, и притихшие затаили дыхание. — Это ведь...

— Я, — вдруг сообщил Блейз, выступил вперед и сделал морду кирпичом. — Прости меня, Паркинсон, за излишнюю анонимность в выражении моих глубоких чувств. 

Забини притянул меня к себе, сгрёб в охапку и поцеловал. Все умилились и выдохнули, и только Дафна с Милли подозрительно сощурились. А Блейз так хитро мне на ухо прошептал: — С тебя должок. 

Нет в этом мире места бескорыстию. Запросы у Блейза ещё те. 

Долго размышляла над тем, куда открытку спрятать, но ничего путного на ум так и не пришло. И тогда я её сожгла в камине, самый верный способ. Ведь написанные в ней слова я бы и на смертном одре не забыла, у хороших, ласковых и добрых слов я обычно не в фаворе. А тут их было хоть и немного, зато все они были моими. И обо мне. 

Всю первую половину октября я Финнигана избегала. Сдвоенных пар с Гриффиндором у нас не было, в библиотеке Симус не появлялся (хотя и меня там видно не было), а в большом зале я садилась спиной к столам красно-золотых. Во избежание. И всё равно наше свидание с Финниганом состоялось. 

— Мне придется снять с тебя баллы, — проинформировала я Финнигана, стараясь не встречаться с ним взглядом. Мне в тот момент было очень стыдно за себя. Ведь он же знал, чем всё закончится! И всё равно продолжал упрямо стоять возле рыцарских доспехов, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу и не зная, куда девать руки. Только Мерлину известно, сколько времени Симус потратил, ожидая моего появления. 

— Снимай, — твердо произнес Финниган и прислонился к доспехам позади себя. Те недовольно звякнули. 

— Ты о своих сокурсниках подумай, — попыталась я его образумить. — Из-за тебя пострадает весь факультет. 

— То есть, я могу просто развернуться и уйти? — спросил он безо всякого интереса. 

— Нет, не можешь. Но поразмыслить над своим поведением — всегда пожалуйста. 

— И чего ты такая язва, Панси? — улыбнулся вдруг Финниган. 

— Гриффиндор с минуты на минуту баллов лишится, а ты о такой ерунде спрашиваешь! — возмутилась я. — И вообще, можешь быть свободен. 

— Давай вместе до восточной башни прогуляемся, — предложил Финниган, после того, как я оставила Гриффиндор без десятка их камушков. Прямо вот явственно услышала, как они вверх устремляются. 

— Финниган, ты совсем дурной? — Вот ещё, буду я его до гостиной провожать! 

— Ага, — и весь засиял, как новенький сикль. 

— Никуда я с тобой не пойду. У меня дежурство. 

— А у меня — «Друбблс», — Симус раскрыл ладонь, а там и правда лежала парочка жевательных резинок. И обертки в свете факелов очень красиво мерцали. Заманчиво даже. 

Двум огромным синим пузырям, парящим под самым потолком, я улыбалась потом три дня подряд, а один раз — по ошибке — даже Гойлу с Крэббом. 

Миллисента с Дафной мялись, как два льняных носовых платка в тесном кармане, целую неделю, прежде чем решиться на откровенный разговор со мной. Загнав меня в угол, причём в самом прямом смысле, они нависли надо мной и, разве что рот мне рукой не закрыв, завели старую песню, но с новым припевом: — Если ты с ним, — начала Милли. 

— То мы не против, — продолжила Дафна. 

— Но нам нужно знать, — повысила голос Миллисента.

— Что в нём такого особенного? — Дафна вопрошающе глянула на меня сверху вниз. 

Вот и что нужно было им ответить на это? 

— Курицы вы безмозглые, — вздохнула я, — неужели сами не видите? 

Девочки покачали головами. 

— Я ему нравлюсь. 

Милли и Дафна непонимающе на меня вылупились, но я уже протиснулась мимо них и величественно зашагала в сторону Большого зала. Эффект подпортил только каблук правой туфли, который вдруг подвернулся, но в целом вышло довольно неплохо. 

А потом, после ужина, вечер перестал быть томным. То Блейз с его «Давай повеселимся, Панси!», то сестрица Дафны, Астория, с её «Давай поговорим, Панси!». О Драко, конечно же. То сам Драко: «Давай не сейчас, Паркинсон!» Надоели они мне все хуже горькой редьки. И тут я осознала, что соскучилась по «Давай вместе!» в исполнении одной известной персоны и отправилась дежурить по школе. 

Бродя по коридорам и катаясь по лестницам вверх и вниз, встретила Грейнджер. Та поначалу хотела улизнуть незамеченной, но почему-то передумала и вернулась. 

— Привет, — поздоровалась она, хотя и далось ей это с трудом. 

— Привет, Грейнджер, — я замедлила шаг, под который гриффиндорская староста подстроилась, и теперь мы шли рядом, будто две подружки. 

— Я хотела тебя поблагодарить, — пискнула она. Я оторопела. 

— За что, интересно? Если это сарказм, то сейчас у меня для него настроения подходящего нет. Приходите завтра. 

— За Симуса. Он в последнее время делает большие успехи в учёбе. 

— А я здесь при чём? 

Грейнджер остановилась, и я машинально последовала её примеру. 

— Паркинсон, я не сплетница, и подобное не поощряю, но глаза и уши у меня есть. 

— Замечательно, Грейнджер. Продолжай, — подбодрила я её, видя, что она замялась. 

— Симус гуляет по Хогвартсу после отбоя и всякий раз попадается. Соответственно, количество баллов у Гриффиндора уменьшается. Но на уроках Симус отвечает как... Как...

— Заправская заучка? — подсказала я. Грейнджер зло сверкнула глазами, но от оскорблений в мой адрес воздержалась. Тем более что я ничего такого в виду не имела. 

— Можно и так сказать. Потерянные ночью баллы возвращаются, а знаний у Симуса в голове прибавляется. И вот за это тебе спасибо. 

— Не благодари, — я вздёрнула нос и тряхнула волосами. Гладкими и прямыми, в отличие от лохм Грейнджер, которые, правда, с каждым годом выглядели все лучше и лучше. Мы ещё немного потоптались на месте, а потом разошлись в разные стороны, словно никакого разговора и не было. Финнигана на привычном месте не оказалось, и это меня встревожило и даже разозлило. Спать я легла в расстроенных чувствах. 

Драко с самого начала учебного года ходил мрачный и смотрел сентябрём. Попытавшись за завтраком его растормошить, сделала себе только хуже.

— Пойдёшь на Хэллоуин в Хогсмид? — поинтересовалась я у него. Терпеть не могу, когда вот так напряженно молчат. 

— Тебе-то что, Паркинсон? — Драко отставил тарелку в сторону и смерил меня хмурым взглядом. 

— За спрос нынче берут галлеоны, Панси, поберегись, — усмехнулся Блейз и изощренно надругался над манным пудингом. — Время дармовщины закончилось. 

— Чего это ты на неё взъелся? — обратилась к Драко удивленная Дафна. — Панси же не предложила тебе отправиться туда вместе с ней. 

Вот спасибо, Гринграсс. Как ненавязчиво и легко ты растолковала всем и каждому, что Малфою на меня начхать. Впрочем, моя влюбленность в него давно выветрилась, да и в невестах Драко хожу не я, а Астория. 

— Разумеется, не предложила. Я скорее соглашусь пойти в «Три метлы» с Хагридом, чем с этой, — зло выплюнул Драко, и я почувствовала, как слёзы подступили к глазам. За что? Почему? Мерлин с моей покосившейся набекрень детской любовью, но зачем так жестокосердно меня унижать? Да ещё и прилюдно? Другие столы за нами следили во все глаза. 

— Пожалуй, у меня нет аппетита, — выдавила я и торопливо встала. — Увидимся на занятиях. 

Симус поймал меня возле статуи Одноглазой ведьмы, где я тихонечко так страдала, и протянул булочку, одну из тех, что давали за завтраком. Я на него заплаканными глазами благодарно посмотрела и тут же булочку сцапала. Потому что из-за Малфоя булочки мне не досталось. Вернее, я её сама не взяла, потому что было бы некрасиво и неправильно одновременно рыдать и есть. Да и булочка бы намокла. 

— С вишневым джемом? — печально осведомился Финниган, намекая на внутренности несчастной сдобы. У меня горе, а его начинка волнует! 

— Бесчувственный ты человек, Финниган, — откликнулась я, перед тем как повторно вонзить зубы в тесто. — С вишневым, с вишневым. 

Симус стал малиновым. 

— Вот оно что, — сообразила я, проглотив последний кусочек и отряхнув юбку от крошек. — Вот ты значит как. 

— Ты тарелку оставила почти нетронутой, а ваши... Они же слизеринцы, — презрительно фыркнул он. 

— Я, Финниган, твою заботу ценю, но спешу напомнить, что я тоже со Слизерина, — булочка недовольно заворочалась в желудке и медленно так поползла обратно. Словно почувствовала неладное. 

— Ты, — сказал Симус, обращаясь почему-то к статуе, — другая. 

Это меня из себя вывело. 

— Много ты обо мне знаешь! — сердито воскликнула я. На этом не остановилась, а принялась Финнигану перечислять все его изъяны со всей возможной собственной грубостью. Причём умудрилась приписать Симусу ещё и свои недостатки. А виноват во всем был Драко. 

И тут как назло Поттер появился и застыл как вкопанный, пораженный столь драматической картиной. А мы с Финниганом стоим и орем друг на друга. Лица пылают, губы от высказываний взаимных обид дрожат. 

— Невыразительный! Бесталанный! Да лучше бы за мной ваш рыжий Уизли хвостиком таскался! Со своей недоношенной любовью! 

Я к Финнигану в алых тонах привыкла, поэтому не на шутку перепугалась, когда у него вся краска с лица схлынула.

— Уизли? Хвостиком? С недоношенной любовью? — переспросил он, не обращая внимания на сокурсника, которому позарез требовалась либо вторая пара очков, либо бинокль, так напряженно Поттер в нас вглядывался. И ладно бы только Поттер при этом присутствовал, но нет, надо было ещё и вездесущему Забини нарисоваться! 

— Ой, — ненатурально удивился Блейз, оценив обстановку, — я, наверное, не вовремя. Я позже зайду.

— Ну почему же, — процедил Симус сквозь зубы, и янтарные отблески на его каштановых волосах моментально угасли, — Паркинсон как раз собиралась уходить. 

— Вот и ладушки, — обрадовался Забини неизвестно чему, взял меня за руку, как маленькую, и повел за собой. Я пока за ним шла, успела утопить в слезах весь этаж. 

— Садись, — приказал мне Блейз, и я послушно опустилась на ступеньку. Он сокрушенно покачал головой, словно мой выбор пал не на ту, что он рассчитывал, и сел на ступеньку ниже, развернувшись ко мне в пол-оборота. — Что ты делаешь, Панси?

Я снова разревелась. Теперь уже из-за того, что Симус меня по фамилии назвал, а не по имени. 

— Характер вырабатываю, — пробубнила я, сморкаясь в конфетный фантик, обнаруженный в кармане брюк Блейза. 

— Отвратительный он у тебя, характер. Ты достигла совершенства, с чем тебя и поздравляю. 

— Я же его не заставляла в меня влюбляться! 

Блейз на меня таким взглядом посмотрел, что я ещё и на него обиделась. 

— Он полукровка! — придумала я новую причину, хотя вот на что мне было плевать этой осенью, так это на Финнигановских маму-волшебницу и папу-маггла. Да будь они хоть троллями!.. Хотя тогда Симус, как плод их любви, был бы менее привлекательным, нежели чем сейчас. 

— И? — на безучастности Забини можно было запросто разбить клумбу с анютиными глазками. 

— Чистота крови ведь важна, — запинаясь от неверия, ответила я.

— Панси, когда ты уже повзрослеешь? — Блейз вздохнул. А я сразу вспомнила о том, что Забини подробностями своей личной жизни ни с кем никогда не делился. Только про Уизлетту фразу обронил в поезде, и на этом всё.

— Да и Малфой...

— Драко принял Метку, — бесцветным тоном произнёс Блейз. — Ещё летом. 

И мы с Блейзом прогуляли урок. 

В Хогсмид на праздник я отправилась с одной только Дафной — Миллисента осталась в замке по причине больного горла. Гринграсс неотрывно смотрела себе под ноги, а я своими двумя еле перебирала. За всю дорогу мы и парой фраз не перемолвились. 

— Дафна, — строго сказала я, остановившись, чтобы перевязать шнурки, — твоё мучительное сопение меня раздражает. Выкладывай. 

Дафна поправила пояс пальто, чихнула, как кошка, и застенчиво так промяукала: — А Финниган, он тебе про Инспекционную дружину что-нибудь говорил? 

— Вот с тобой, Гринграсс, всегда так. Ящик Пандоры, а не человек. — Дафна продолжала ждать ответ на свой вопрос, поэтому я покусала нижнюю губу и ответила: — Говорил. Спрашивал, зачем я вступила в неё. Почему меня не было тогда вместе со всеми. 

— А ты? 

— А я ему не лгала, — я пнула оброненное кем-то сахарное перо и посмотрела на Дафну — она беззвучно шевелила губами, повторяя мои слова. 

Знай мы обе, что случится с Кэти Белл, ноги бы нашей не было в «Трех метлах». Но Дафна меня туда едва ли не силком притащила, усадила за стол и даже за сливочное пиво сама заплатила, хотя обычно щедрость Гринграсс сродни бескорыстию Забини. Едва мы сделали по паре глотков, как в паб, громко топая и хохоча, ворвалась толпа гриффиндорцев под предводительством Дина Томаса. Я поначалу обрадовалась, что среди них нет Симуса, иначе мне бы пришлось прятаться под столом, но увидела лицо Томаса и поняла, что лезть под стол все равно придется. Дафна, отхлебнувшая из бутылки больше, чем следовало, так и застыла, раздув щеки, как рыба — жабры. 

— Ты, Паркинсон, — наставил на меня палец Томас, не обращая внимания на Джинни Уизли, которая умоляюще дергала его то за рукав, то за штанину, — мерзавка и сволочь распоследняя. Из-за тебя человек страдает, а ты страданий такого человека вообще не заслуживаешь! 

И добавил какое-то нехорошее слово, значение которого мне неизвестно. Я постаралась слиться с обстановкой и вжаться в стул, но не вышло — Дин Томас всё равно с меня глаз не спускал и все говорил и говорил злые слова. Дафна, избавившаяся от пивных жабр, резко встала. Мне показалось, что это для того, чтобы на мою защиту встать, но она всего-навсего опустила сдачу в карман пальто и села обратно. Но обстановка разрядилась, так у Гринграсс это буднично получилось. 

Проклятое ожерелье, правда, тогда мы ещё не знали, что было в том свертке, ударило по Кэти Белл как раз тогда, когда мы с Дафной, надвинув капюшоны по самые брови, торопливо шагали обратно в Хогвартс. Погода стояла та ещё, в ботинки набился снег, Гринграсс завывала, как баньши, потому что умудрилась где-то порвать чулок, а снежинки, падающие на губы и щеки, были острыми и колючими. 

Я никогда не видела, как темные артефакты расправляются со своими жертвами, и вряд ли захочу снова смотреть на подобное. Дафна вцепилась в меня мертвой хваткой и мелко задрожала. Слизеринцы, впадающие в трепет при виде действия проклятия, явление необычное. Меня и саму трясло. Золотое трио кинулось на помощь к Белл и её подруге, от крика которой у меня уши заложило. 

— Мы ей ничем не поможем, — я положила руку Дафне на плечо и чуть сдавила. — Пойдем в замок. 

Дафна нехотя оторвалась от созерцания несчастья — чужая беда имеет свойство завораживать. 

— Панси, — Дафна надела перчатки и пошевелила пальцами, проверяя, уютно ли им там, — что бы ты почувствовала, будь на месте этой девчонки твой Симус? 

Боль. Страх. Ужас. Может быть, даже отчаяние. 

— Ой, Гринграсс, не трогай меня, ладно? 

Дафна удовлетворенно улыбнулась, а у меня в голове вспыхнул фейерверком план действий. 

Отправив Дафну в подземелья, я, не высушив волосы, не переобувшись, как была — замерзшей, взбудораженной и уставшей, бросилась со всех ног в сторону гриффиндорской гостиной. Видимо, у Мерлина я хожу в любимицах, потому что, не добежав всего-то пару метров, с разбегу налетела на Симуса. 

— Ох, Финниган! — выдохнула я, пока моё маленькое ручное счастье сворачивалось клубочком в районе сердца, и порывисто обняла опешившего Симуса. От неожиданности тот сомкнул руки на моей талии. — У тебя джемпер теперь мокрый, — шепнула я, а Симус провел ладонью по моим волосам и улыбнулся. 

Мы бы так до скончания веков стояли, только вот Томас все испортил своим появлением. Хмуро покосившись на меня, он кивнул Финингану и сказал: — Кэти Белл в больничном крыле. Дотронулась до темного артефакта. Вы же такими штуками славитесь, а, Паркинсон? 

Симус тут же отошел от меня. Каких-то полшага назад, а мне показалось, что меня макнули в лужу и вдобавок потоптались по мне железными сапогами. 

— Ты ведь там была, — обвинительно произнес Томас, — кто знает, вдруг это твоих рук дело? 

Я задохнулась от возмущения, и уже хотела было выдать мерзкому Томасу всё, что думаю о том, что думает он обо мне, но глянула на Симуса и медленно закрыла рот. 

— Ходишь, вынюхиваешь, втираешься в доверие, — шипел Дин Томас, — а что бы ты с Симусом потом сделала? Отравила? Зачем он тебе, Паркинсон? Играй в свои игры с кем-нибудь другим!

Лужица растаявшего снега намекнула мне, что неплохо было бы и разреветься. Но я не стала. Я же сильная, и Финниган мне никакой не нужен. Я такого даже не знаю. Тут весьма кстати наступил ноябрь. 

Первое время Финниган всё хотел мне что-то сказать, но Томас ему мешал.

— Слабохарактерный, — фыркала Милли.

— Тряпка, — подхватывала Дафна. 

— Дуры, — резюмировал Блейз. 

А я хранила приличествующее случаю молчание, по ночам хныкая в подушку. 

На практических занятиях у МакГонагалл я всегда вставала в пару с Люси, маленькой рассудительной когтевранкой, но в тот день она на трансфигурацию не пришла, поэтому старая ведьма подсунула мне в помощники Лонгботтома. 

— Не дыши, пожалуйста, мне в затылок, — буркнула я. — И вообще, отодвинься, думать мешаешь. 

На парту легла записка. 

— Симус просил тебе ее передать, — сказал Невилл, не замечая надвигающейся бури. — Там нечто очень важное. Это он так сказал. 

— Так, Лонгботтом, — я брезгливо подцепила записку двумя пальцами, медленно опустила её Невиллу в карман мантии и для надежности прихлопнула, — ты парень хороший, и друг наверняка тоже отличный, поэтому сделай одолжение, повтори Финнигану все то, что я сейчас тебе скажу, слово в слово.

За мою внятную и четкую речь МакГонагалл отправила меня на отработку. Хорошо хоть, к Снейпу, а не к нашему дорогому завхозу. 

— Котлы драить будешь? — веселый Забини закинул в рот дольку шоколада и зажмурился, как большой довольный кот. 

— Буду, — я заплетала и расплетала косичку, с тоской ожидая начала отработки. Блейз вызвался меня сопровождать, хотя идти было всего ничего, а теперь вот уселся подле стены и отвлекает меня от грустных размышлений о моей же никчемной жизни. 

— Высокая плата за нежелание прочесть несколько предложений, — поделился Блейз своим мнением. Я ему уже возразить хотела, в нелестных выражениях, как дверь отворилась, и Снейп меня мрачно так поманил пальцем.

— Я тебя, Панси, подожду, — жизнерадостно сказал Забини, вытягиваясь на холодном полу во всю длину, но Снейп покачал головой, и Блейза как ветром сдуло. 

— Вымойте склянки и не смейте их кидать об пол, мисс Паркинсон, — Снейп уселся за стол и сразу же закопался в пергаменты. У него их много, у меня столько конспектов за все курсы не наберется. 

— Чего ради мне их бить? — недоуменно спросила я у декана. 

И Снейп, не поднимая глаз и продолжая методично шуршать пером, ответил: — В вашем возрасте, мисс Паркинсон, любовные неурядицы негативно отражаются на любых предметах, попадающихся под руку. А склянки мне для опытов нужны. 

Проницательность Снейпа спасла его котлы от моих жестоких намерений. Вот с ними я поквитаться собиралась, а с банками, мензурками и прочим — нет. 

Вышла я с отработки через час, взмыленная, как лошадь, и злая, как дракон. 

— Давай повеселимся! — пригладив вихры, сказал Блейз свою коронную фразу, и мы отправились гулять по замку. 

Через двадцать минут похоронного веселья, я поняла, что на большее меня не хватит, и пора бы и закругляться, но Забини был в ударе, и я покорно потащилась за ним в совятню. Зачем — сама не знаю. Совы, конечно, милые и все такое, но хрустящие под ногами мышиные скелетики не очень-то воодушевляют. 

— Ну и зачем мы здесь? — я огляделась по сторонам, и какая-то серая дура ухнула прямо мне в ухо. 

— Чтобы посмотреть, какой чудесный вид открывается на звездное небо, — Блейз потянул меня за собой, я запнулась обо что-то и упала к нему на грудь. 

— А серьезно? 

Забини задумчиво глянул на меня сверху вниз и вернул мое тело в вертикальное положение. 

— Так я и не шучу, Паркинсон. 

Со стороны лестницы раздались шаги. 

— Извини, что так получилось, — внезапно прошептал Блейз, а затем обнял меня, прислонил к ближайшей стене и, закрыв глаза, поцеловал. Я от неожиданности тоже их закрыла, но успела упереться в плечи Забини ладонями, чтобы через пару секунд довольно неплохого поцелуя, оттолкнуть его и увидеть Финнигана, стоящего в дверном проеме. Не уверена, что со стороны все выглядело так же невинно, как было на самом деле. Финниган развернулся и с шумом помчался вниз. 

— Ты что это делаешь?! — я достаточно взрослая, чтобы контролировать стихийную магию, но тут у меня даже кончики ногтей заискрились. 

— Полегче, Панси, — Забини отскочил от меня, как игрушечный огненный краб на присоске. — Это идея Дафны, не моя. 

— Ах, вот оно что, — во мне все бурлило и кипело, и отчаянно хотелось броситься за Симусом вслед и все ему объяснить, — Гринграсс решила мне подсобить! 

— Она же из лучших побуждений! 

Совы презрительно ухнули. 

— Дафна — законченная кретинка! Финниган, думаешь, приревнует?! Я не прочла его записку, наговорила ему гадостей через его сокурсника, а потом он видит, как мы с тобой обжимаемся в загаженной совами башне! И как вы его заставили сюда прийти?

Забини погладил чужую сову и только потом оправдал мои самые худшие подозрения: — Дафна ему письмо отправила. От твоего имени. 

Я помолчала, прежде чем уточнить: — От моего имени или написанное моим почерком? 

— Написанное твоим почерком. Панси, я же заранее попросил прощения! 

— Я вас всех ненавижу, — устало произнесла я, и совы ласково заклекотали над моей головой. Пытались, наверное, искупить вину за мою испачканную пометом кофточку. 

Симус Финниган в отместку начал встречаться с какой-то безынтересной фифой на два курса младше себя. Миллисента, поклявшаяся мне, что ничего о проделке Гринграсс не знала, утешала меня. 

— Хочешь, я на него сглаз нашлю? — мы сидели на трибуне во время отборочных испытаний по квиддичу, когда Милли меня об этом спросила. 

— Или я, — робко предложила Дафна, на которую Блейз тут же шикнул. С этими двумя я не разговаривала вот уже несколько дней. 

— Ничего мне не нужно, ничего я не хочу, — я краем глаза следила за трибуной гриффиндорцев — фифа посылала воздушные поцелую Финнигану, а тот их якобы ловил. И я так сильно пожелала Симусу провалиться на этих испытаниях, что это сработало. Или Фининган просто дерьмовый игрок. 

— Пойдешь со мной на рождественскую встречу Клуба слизней? — сладенько так поинтересовался Блейз, и Дафна, шедшая позади нас, испустила вздох, полный разочарования. Она рассчитывала, что старина Блейз ей предложит с ним пойти, а там уж она своего не упустит. Всё-таки МакЛагген парень видный, хоть и гриффиндорец. И вообще, куда ни плюнь, кругом одни гриффиндорцы, прямо напасть какая-то. Имя им — легион. 

— До твоей праздничной встречи, Забини, чуть меньше месяца, а ты уже приглашениями направо и налево швыряешься, — ответила я. 

— Панси, соглашайся! — сказала Дафна и тут же, чуть слышно ойкнув, замолчала — язык прикусила. Надо ей предложить носить с собой рвотное зелье, а то ненароком своим же ядом отравится. 

— Я подумаю, — смилостивилась я над Забини назло Гринграсс, но сама твердо решила не ходить. Заняться мне, что ли, больше нечем?

Финниган исправно изображал любовь к этой своей девице, но меня было не обмануть. И не сломить — я настолько вжилась в роль безразличной снежной королевы, что даже разговаривать начала так, будто лед зубами перемалывала.

— Минус пятнадцать баллов с Гриффиндора! 

Если бы у меня вырезали сердце и держали его над пастью голодного крокодила, то сжаться от страха сильнее, чем в ту минуту, когда я увидела Финингана на нашем обычном месте встреч, оно бы просто не смогло. 

— Нам нужно поговорить, — Симус подошел ко мне и попытался взять меня за руку, но я не далась. — Панси, пожалуйста! 

— Минус двадцать баллов с Гриффиндора! — мстительно выкрикнула я и спрятала руки за спину. 

— Я тебя люблю, — Финниган посмотрел мне в глаза, решив, видимо, что терять ему нечего, и, оглушенная этим признанием, я проглотила свой очередной минус, — и я по тебе скучаю. И это весьма подозрительно, учитывая, что мы с тобой даже не целовались ни разу.

И сразу после этих слов Симус Финниган исправил досадное недоразумение к нашему обоюдному удовольствию. А позже, обнявшись и соприкасаясь лбами, мы рассказали друг другу все то, что должны были рассказать ещё раньше. Голос у Финнигана срывался, я же превратилась в комок соплей и слюней. Симус говорил о том, как пытался объясниться со мной, как ссорился с Дином, как писал и рвал ту злосчастную записку, и переписывал её вновь и вновь, как решал, что Дин прав и тут же принимался сомневаться в этом. И как едва не умер от унижения и боли у подножия винтовой лестницы, увидев нас с Блейзом в совятне. 

— Это всё Дафна, — всхлипнула было я, но Симус не дал мне договорить:  
— Это всё пустяки, — и собрал губами мои слезы, чтобы потом улыбнуться самой трогательной улыбкой на свете: — Давай вместе! 

В подземелья я вернулась до неприличия счастливой.

— Что это с тобой? — Дафна сидела на ковре в гостиной, поджав под себя ноги, и вырезала уродливые снежинки из чужой оберточной бумаги. Из чужой, потому что своей взяться неоткуда — в прошлом году Дафна вручила мне подарок, упакованный в позапрошлогоднюю обертку от моего подарка ей. Даже бант тот же оставила. 

— Это, Гринграсс, — порхая вокруг кресла, занятого дремлющим Забини, сказала я, — называется любовью. 

Дафна ножницы уронила, а Блейз только всхрапнул. Умаялась, деточка, за день. Другой бы пробудился и порадовался, но только не Забини.

— Финниган?..

— Нет, крошка Дафни, не Финниган! — я любовно обхватила спинку кресла и умиленно склонила голову набок. — Не Финниган, а Симус. Согласись, так ведь намного, намного лучше! 

Но Гринграсс не согласилась, только кисло улыбнулась. 

Декабрьские дни бежали быстро, словно что-то украли у зимы и теперь спешили поскорее смыться, пока хозяйка не обнаружила пропажи. Исследовав все уголки замка, мы с Симусом обнаружили, что остаться наедине — задача поистине проблематичная. Каждая ниша, каждый закоулок и каждый лестничный пролет, казавшиеся на первый взгляд пустынными, внезапно оживлялись и заполнялись другими учениками и преподавателями, стоило нам только сделать шаг в их сторону. И тогда Симус предложил идеальный вариант для свиданий. 

— Самое спокойное и уединенное место во всем Хогвартсе, — убеждал он меня, на секунду оторвавшись от моих губ. — Там никому не будет дела до нас. 

— Уверен? — засомневалась я и поспешила отогреть свои озябшие руки, спрятав их под рубашку Финнигана. 

— На все сто процентов! 

В библиотеке на нас и правда всем было наплевать. Придвинувшись друг к дружке и плотно переплетя под столом пальцы, мы бесцельно принялись листать книгу размером с половину Великобритании. 

— Какие планы на Рождество? — спросил Симус так тихо, что самая бесшумная мышь обзавидовалась бы. 

— Отправлюсь домой, как и всегда, — я положила ладонь ему на бедро, и Финниган тут же покраснел. — А ты останешься в Хогвартсе? 

— Нет, — мотнул он головой, — у меня на каникулы большие планы. 

— А я там есть? Найдется мне место в твоих больших планах? — я облокотилась на стол и сдула непонятную пыльцу с книжной страницы. 

— Ты у меня, Панси, — Симус широко расставил локти, — не в планах. Ты у меня, — его указательный палец нацелился на сердце, — вот здесь. 

Естественно, мадам Пинс выставила нас вон из библиотеки. И смех, перемежаемый поцелуями, принялся танцевать по всему замку. 

Ружье выстрелило за два дня до сочельника. Я как раз укладывала вещи, когда запыхавшаяся Трейси влетела в спальню и завопила, как на пожаре: — Панси! 

— Не кричи так, а то голос сорвешь, — отложив в сторону свою любимую блузку, я повернулась к ней и уперла руки в бока. — Что стряслось? 

— Там... Там... Ох, Панси! — чувствительная Трейси готова была свалиться в обморок. — Твой Финниган...

Я промчалась мимо неё, как будто за мной гналась свора оборотней, оттолкнула Крэбба и сбила с ног Теодора. Интуитивно чуя, что случилась беда, я спешила в больничное крыло. 

— Где твои цветы, Паркинсон, — Дин Томас поднялся мне навстречу, загородив собой вход, — символ победы? Или пока рано праздновать, подождешь ещё чуток? 

— Дай мне пройти, — прошипела я, даже не пытаясь обогнуть Дина. Кто бы рискнул проскользнуть мимо Цербера, не боясь быть разорванным на куски? 

— Ты его добить решила? — зло пошутил Томас. — Или так пришла, позлорадствовать? 

— Дин, — угрожающе произнес Поттер, возникая за его спиной. — На пару слов, если можно. 

Они отошли в сторону и принялись переговариваться, а я, как дура, стояла на одном месте и вытягивала шею, пытаясь увидеть Симуса. Воображение рисовало картины одна другой страшнее. 

— Ты пойдешь к нему только вместе со мной, — Томас, неожиданно присмиревший после диалога с Поттером, пропустил меня вперед. Скажи он мне, что возле постели Финнигана помимо него будут присутствовать сборная по квиддичу, все четыре факультета, включая бывших выпускников, мои родители, три гиппогрифа и Волдеморт собственной персоной, я бы все равно зашла в палату. Причем первой. 

Симус выглядел так плохо, что я была готова завыть. Мертвенная бледность погребла под собой веснушки и маленькие, едва заметные точки-родинки, волосы стали темнее и жестче на вид, а руки, лежащие поверх одеяла, были похожи на сломанные истерзанные ветви. 

— Финниган... — горестно всхлипнула я, опускаясь на жесткий стул, придвинутый к постели, и начала орошать слезами больничную пижаму Симуса. 

— Он открыл его при мне, — Дин смотрел прямо перед собой, — подарок от тебя.

— Я ничего ему не присылала.

— Там лежали перчатки. Вязаные, со смешными маленькими помпонами, как на шапках. Он даже их не надевал, только взял в руки. И улыбался при этом, как малахольный. А потом...

— Не продолжай, — я встала, не желая слушать пересказ действия проклятия. 

— Если бы меня и Рона там не было, то все закончилось бы плачевно. А так Симус проваляется здесь пару дней, и будет как огурчик. Наверное. Эй, Паркинсон, куда ты? 

Цветы бы мне не помешали — белые лилии и гвоздики идеально подходят к траурному выражению лица. Теперь я могла не торопиться, зная, что Симус будет жить. Стук моих каблуков и поджатые губы отпугивали мелюзгу и тех, кто постарше. Никто не задавал вопросов, и мне оставалось лишь повернуть налево, как вдруг чья-то рука цепко ухватила меня чуть выше локтя и чьи-то губы оказались возле моего уха. 

— Не наделайте глупостей, мисс Паркинсон. 

— Не могу этого обещать, профессор Снейп, — ответила я и побрела дальше. 

Забини завязывал шнурки, опустившись на одно колено. 

— Так и знал, что ты соскучишься! Подержи, а?

Блейз протянул мне мягкий на ощупь сверток.

— МакЛаггену повезло, что Дафна сегодня сама застенчивость. Расцветочка — вырвиглаз. Ты что творишь?!

Я вонзила ноготь в бумагу и распотрошила сверток. Из него на пол выпал шарф. Вязаный и длинный. 

— Блейз, надеюсь, ты ещё здесь, — послышался голос Дафны, и мгновение спустя она сама возникла перед нами. Перевела взгляд с шарфа, сиротливо лежащего у носков моих туфлей, на моё лицо, и только и произнесла: — А, так ты уже знаешь.

Гринграсс я отметелила так, что в рябиновый отвар и бадьян обещали надолго поселиться у той в аптечке. Разбив Дафне напоследок губу, я встала с колен и вытерла руки связанным ею шарфом. Блейз, безмолвный свидетель тихой драки, помог Гринграсс подняться. Та запрокинула голову назад, пытаясь унять кровотечение из носа. 

— Зависть, — сказала я побежденной Дафне, — весьма разрушительна. 

— Я это запишу. 

— Я ей напомню, — Забини галантно предложил Гринграсс салфетку и, кинув на меня быстрый взгляд, скорчил недовольную гримасу. Я поспешила уйти. 

Вернувшись в больничное крыло, я жестом согнала Томаса с места возле постели Симуса. 

— У тебя кровь на манжетах, — удивленно произнес Дин, но я его слова проигнорировала, так как была занята. Я подоткнула одеяло, поправила подушку, а потом взяла Симуса за руку и поцеловала его ладонь. Финниган заворочался и открыл глаза — сначала один, затем другой. И тут же расцвел, как подснежник, заметив меня. 

— Привет! — бодро улыбнулась я ему. — Давай вместе!


End file.
